Sweet moments
by myemmyBTRfan
Summary: My OTPS! Drabbles with all my ships from Wreck- it Ralph including Candlehead/Swizzle, Vanellope/Taffyta, Gloyd/Rancis, and many more!No flames! T because I'm insane.
1. Vanellope and Taffyta

Sup! Welcome to my OTP! Drabbles of Wreck-it Ralph! Will include many shippings, Gloyd/Rancis, Taffyta/Vanellope, all that jazz! On will the fic!

Disclamer: Sadly, all the adorable characters of Wreck-it Ralph, Are not mine.

Virtual cookie if you review! No flames please!

BTW this is Taffytas dress:

images/search?q=pink+strapless+dress&qpvt=pink+strapless+dress&FORM=IGRE#view=detail&id=09C260E59DD47E4899AA39001F41 F97C443D9960&selectedIndex=12

Her shoes:

images/search?q=pink+evening+shoes&go=&qs=bs&form=QBIR#view=detail&id=12C5ACF133C79A7BB534090F4B5F 7EA9BDB7B784&selectedIndex=0

Oh. And they are not a couple yet, just having a moment.

Day 1: Taffyta/Vanellope

_UGH! WHY,WHY,WHY CAN'T I WIN A STUPID RACE! WITH VANELLOPE BEHIND THE WHEEL, NO ONE CAN WIN!_ Taffyta thought, kicking the tire of her strawberry cart.

"Hey Taffyta!" A voice called behind her, loud and proud.

_Speak of the devil! _ Taffyta turned on her heel to see a bright faced Vanellope. "What do you want Vanellope?"

She giggled and looked down. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang out around seven today?"

_I-is Vanellope asking me out? _"UH..Vanellope? Why are you asking…?"

She looked confused then shook her head violently."No-no! Th-that's not what I ment! I mean , I invited _ all_ the racers to dinner and drinks at Tappers! Everyone is going, so I though, 'even though Taffyta hates me, why not invite her. It wouldn't be fair if I invited everyone but her.'"

Taffyta studied Vanellopes face for a moment. "Alright I'll go." She climbed into her cart,starting it up.

"Great! Be there by seven!" She turned around and slowly started to walk away.

Taffyta Started driving, then she heard Vanellope yell, "Wear a dress!"

Around six thirty, Taffyta Muttonfudge walked out of her bathroom in a pink strapless dress. It was tied around to look like a rose in the middle, sparkly with big glitter swirls around the chest. It was fairly short.

Taffyta slipped on a pair of shoes, bubblegum pink with a bow, and slowly trudged to her cart.

_Wow these are hard to walk in._ She thought. By the time she got to her car, it was six fifty. _Omg! I'm going to be late!_

She sped off toward Game Central Station. "Oh hey Taffyta!" Felix cheered. "What are you up to?"

Ever since the whole bug thing, every in Sugar Rush has been friends with Ralph and Felix, they are like their family.

"Oh hey Felix. Sorry I can't talk now, I'm late for Vanellopes party at Tappers. It's for Sugar Rush racers only." She rushed.

"Oh, okay Taffyta. Go have fun."

"Thanks Felix." Taffyta shifted gears and sped across GCS. She parked in front of Tappers. As she was walking into the drinking game, she hit something and fell on her butt.

"Name?" She heard a gruff voice ask. She looked up to see that evil turtle guy from Mario Cart.

"Yeah, uh, Taffyta Muttonfudge." She said, standing up, cleaning the dirt off her dress.

The Turtle face, flipped through pages in his notebook. "Sorry, you aint on the list. Leave." He shoved her to the side.

"But Vanellope-"

"You are not on the list!" He exclaimed. Vanellope ran out.

"Hey! I invited her last minute! Shes with me! Come on Taffyta." She said , grabbing Taffytas hand and pulled her inside. "Sorry." Vanellope said when they were safely away from him.

"It's fine." Then she noticed the décor, "wow you really went all out!" There was a disco ball, a DJ, and Sugar Rush racers dancing everywhere.

The president blushed. "Thanks, I wanted it to be good."

"This is way better then good! Vanellope, this is fantastic!" And before she could stop herself, Taffyta asked, "Do you wanna dance with me, Vanellope?"

The vanilla themed racer blushed. "S-sure Taffyta."

So the two racers spent the night laughing, dancing, and enjoying themselves.

SO, ya like? REVIEW! Tell me who I should do next! What ship? Any ship you want! Already a couple, or do you want me to make them a couple? COOKIES FOR ALL!


	2. Swizz and Jubi-Part 1

**Hey guys! This idea was not mine! It belongs to Wreck it Ralph! They said I Should do Swizz/Jubeelina!**

**Disclaimer: Wreck it Ralph is not mine! **** I wish! It comes to DVD in March! **

**Jubeelina/Swizz  
**

Jubeelina Bing-Bing was not the best racer. She wasn't picked very often, and that made her feel bad. She felt that her recolor, Citrusella, got picked more than her, and she was just a background racer! Sometimes racing makes Jubeelina so mad she just wants to-

"Hey Jubi!" Swizzle Malarkey, exclaimed, waving and running over to her.

Jubeelina eyed the racers talking and chatting next to them."Swizz?" She asked. "Don't talk to me now. _Racers_ _are_ _looking!_ " She whispered.

He laughed and nodded. "Hey, don't worry. No one will see us talking. And if they do, they'll just think we're arguing."

She nodded, but was still worried. "Yeah, well, we still shouldn't be seen talking. Why are you here?"

Swizz smirked. "Hmmm, it seems that you actually don't want to talk to me."

Jubi gasped and smacked his shoulder. "Of course I want to talk to you Swizz! I-I'm worried about if people will find out."

The Swizz grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I know." He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Now what I came over her for, how about you meet me at the junkyard. Tonight, at say, seven? Wear a dress."

"O-okay." She smiled and nodded.

"There. Don't you feel better? I got to go, before Gloyd and Rancis figure something out. Bye!" He quickly turned around and joined the boys in an argument about the best girl racer.

"Jubi is the best. She's faster than everyone combined." Swizz said.

Jubileena Bing-Bing was frozen. _What does he have planned? Oh I hope it's exciting, like-_

"Jubi? Are okay? You're just standing here. Was it something Swizzle did? Did he hurt you?" Jubi's friend, Minty Zaki, asked.

"No-no. Swizz didn't do anything. I'm just…thinking."

Minty shrugged and continued talking to Crumbelina about 'shoes to wear while racing'.

Jubeelina doesn't get excited about many things, but when her boyfriend tells her something, she does it.

"Come on Jubi! Let's go to Tappers for dinner! I'm so glad racing over! To many fat, uncoordinated kids want to play me on the raceway." Snowanna exclaimed, but Jubeelina Bing-Bing couldn't hear, because she was half way to Game Central Station, hoping to buy a dress.

**That's not all! Don't hate me! It's in two parts! This is part one, as you can tell. I will post part two sometime later to today or tomorrow. Review and I may post it faster! Now to answer reviews!**

**DemonGann: You're not insane, I like that ship too! Let be insane together! I also love Vanilla Butter, so I will write a Vanilla Butter chapter later on! And, I will TRY to write one including your OC, Christal! I really like her! She's like me (except the hair)! Keep reviewing!**

**NEKO-A-GO-GO: Thanks for reading! Glad you enjoyed it! Like I said, Vanilla Butter coming later on! Yeah! Read my others and tell me what you think! Keep reviewing!**

**Wreck It Ralph: Thanks for the correction! It helped! Oh, and thanks for the Jubileena and Swizz idea! I wrote this for you! Now, for your OCs, I need a bio please! Like what DemonGann did please!**

**ForTheLoveOfVanillaTaffy: Ha! Me too! I can tell by your name you love Vanilla Taffy… I'll write another Vanilla Taffy just for you! In later chapters! **

**Okay guys! More ideas! I need more ships to write! **** Review me some!**


	3. Swizz and Jubi Part Two

**Okay! See guys I told you I would have it up the same day! Hope you like it!**

**Jubileena/Swizz Part 2**

**-()-()-**

After Jubeeline Bing-Bing found her perfect dress, she coulden't wait untill seven.

_Ugh! I want to see my boyfriend now! Why can't it be seven already? _She repeated in her mind over and over again, while hanging out with Candlehead and Adorabeezle.

Suddenly, her watch beeped. _Yay!_

"Sorry Dora and Candy, I have to go now." She said, standing up and stretching.

Candelhead grabbed Jubi's hand, "First, no tappers? Now no hangging out with us? Whats going on with you today, Jubeelina?" The flame headed girl asked, smirking along with the winter girl, as if they already knew.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that I'm really tired, and need a good rest before The Random Roster Race." Jubi struggled out of Candle's surprisingly strong grip, only to have Adora grab on the second she got free of Candle.

"Or is it that you want to see your boyfriend?" She smirked.

The very surprised cherry girl gasped. "Wh-what? How-"

"Cut the act." Candlehead spat out. "We know you have a boyfriend. Always blushing, stairing into space, we knew something was up. So today, when you didn't want to come to your favorite resterant, Tappers, it sealed the deal. So, who is it? Gloyd,Rancis, or Swizzle?"

Jubileena shifted uncomfortbly. "Swiz-Swizzle." She wispered.

"What? I can't hear you!" Adorabeezle mocked.

"It's Swizzle okay!" She exclamed.

The other two racers gasped. "That freeloader?" Candlehead gaped.

Jubileena loved her friends to death, but when someone messes with her boyfriend, she was the devil in a cherry red racing skirt.

Jubi ran up to the girls and growled, "I don't care what you think, I love Swizzle Malarky, and I always will." She pushed the girls into a chocolate mud puddle and drove off, leaving them to regret their asking.

"Wha- what was that?" Adorabeezle asked, shaking.

"I don't know, but I think we've just seen the bad side of Jubilena Bing-Bing."

The girls sighed and helped each other up, hoping to never see Jubileena again in their codes lifetime.

**Okay! Little change of plans! Sorry! This will now be a three parter! At least you get suspense!**

**Folowers: Boo! (throws trash)**

**No! Here have a cookie! Anyways, I have planned out a list of my next few chapters:**

**Jubi and Swizz Part Three**

**Rancis and Gloyd Part One**

**Rancis and Gloyd Part Two**

**OC Chapter**

**OC Chapter**

**OC Chapter**

**So, there ya go! I will make more, but this is my plan so far. Now to talk to some reviewers!**

**Wreck It Ralph: I got the Bios! I will, as can see for my chart, will be posting them later chapters! Keep creating more great characters!**

**DemonGann :Heres when your OC will be up.I hope you don't mind the wait of the chaper with your OC, as you can see I have a few more to do.**

**Muttonfudge: Glad we like the same things! I also love Vanilla Taffy! And next few chapters will be PB Pumkin! Glad you think this chapters pairing is cute. I love the Jack O Lanterns idea, It'll be up after Ocs! And Taffyta and Rancis is soo cute! Also, I laughed soo hard at the thought of the donuts! XD**


End file.
